spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Szoferka
Witaj Cześć, witaj na Wikii Poland. Śmiało edytuj strony! Szoferka 02:59, 22 cze 2006 (UTC) Problem Szoferko! jako że jesteś biurokratą to zgtłaszam problem. Strona "Specjalna:Statics" zniknęła z Nonsensopedii. Jako że to problem techniczny to zgłaszam go tu. --Michalwadas 11:36, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) KU*WA!!! :D Dzięki, Szoferka, już kończyłem mu odpisywać ;[ HANI.MDTM 21:02, 22 lip 2006 (UTC) Licencja GNU FDL Polecam się zapoznać z zasadami licencji GNU FDL http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html. Ona wymaga przy pobieraniu haseł i grafik (i każdego innego źródła GNU FDL) aby podawać nie link do głównej strony źródła lecz link do oryginalnego hasła oraz do historii tego hasła w źródłowej wiki, jako forma podania listy oryginalnych autorów, czego licencja GNU FDL wyraźnie wymaga. Np: hasło Moskole zostało napisane w całości przez Drozdpa. Macie obecnie już kilkadziesiąt haseł i grafik, które zostały importowane z Wikipedii lub Wikimedia Commons z naruszeniem licencji GNU FDL (bez dokładnego linku do źródła i podania autorów). Administrator może importować hasła z Wikipedii za pomocą strony Specjalna:Export a następnie wstawiać je do waszych forków za pomocą strony Specjalna:Import, dzięki czemu zostanie zachowana historia zmian z Wikipedii. Innym rozwiązaniem jest stosowanie szablonu, w którym jest link do źródła i link do historii hasła. Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Licencje na Wikii Mnie te wszystkie wiki na Wikii interesują tylko od strony prawnej. Nie zamierzam w nich uczestniczyć. Przestrzeganie GNU FDL jest obowiązkiem administratorów danego wiki - nie można tego obowiązku zwalać na innych. Tak samo jak w Wikipedii są usuwane artykuły naruszające prawa autorskie przez administratorów Wikipedii, tak samo Wy powinniście to robić w stosunku do waszych wiki i domaganie się aby to robili inni nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Każdy wasz admin pownien być pouczony o zasadach GNU FDL jeśli ma zamiar przenosić artykuły z Wikipedii i innych wiki opartych na GNU FDL. Tak samo powinniście mieć jakieś mechanizmy zwalczania naruszeń praw autorskich i aktywnie je realizować. Znalezienie zamienników nie jest specjalnie trudne - wystarczy porównać artykuły o tym samym tytule w Wikipedii i waszych wiki. Na razie jest tego kilkadziesiąt sztuk - więc nie jest to specjalnie trudne ani czasochłonne, ale nikt za was tego robić nie zamierza. Zamierzamy natomiast sprawdzać od czasu do czasu czy nie łamiecie GFLD. Jeśli sobie nie poradzicie z tym to będziemy zmuszeni podjąć odpiednie kroki prawne, aby Was do tego zmusić. Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Zacząłem trochę w tym grzebać i włos się jeży na głowie. Wy wogóle nie sprawdzacie chyba przestrzegania praw autorskich na większości waszych polskojęzycznych projektów, oprócz Nonsensopedii. Przykład: Wikia "Bydgoszcz" jest słowo w słowo - w całości przepisana z: http://www.dwumiasto.pl/phpsite/docs/POZNAJEMYBYDGOSZCZ.pdf Oczywiście o źródłe w całej tej Wikii - nie ma ani słowa, a strona z której ten dokument pochodzi jest copyright. Wikia Bionicle: prawie wszystkie artykuły są kopiami z Wikipedii - zwłaszcza wszystkie o filmach. Jeden przykład: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Maska_%C5%9Awiat%C5%82a&action=history i http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maska_%C5%9Awiat%C5%82a&action=history Widać, że ten artykuł został przekopiowany z Wikipedii i że jego prawdziwym twórcą jest Nova z Wikipedii. Wszystkie grafiki są zerżnięte z oficjalnej strony Bionicle bez podania jakichkolwiek informacji o źródłach i licencji. Nawet przyjmąc, że w Wikii akceptujecie fair use nalezy w takich przypadkach przynajmniej podać źródło... Zauważyłem, że administrator Encyklopedii tradycji się przejął moim apelem i dodał odpowiednie szablony. Proszę mu za to podziękować. Grafkia:Medal.png - która jest wykorzystywana w kilku Wikiach, nigdzie nie jest poprawnie oznakowana i co ciekawe prawie wszędzie to Ty tę grafikę wstawiłaś... Tutaj to już naprawdę ręce opadają nad Twoim olewaniem GNU FDL. Wikia "Piłka nożna" - jest tam na razie w zasadzie tylko strona główna, która jest w 100% zerżniętym artykułem "Piłka nożna" z Wikipedii - w wersji sprzed kilku miesięcy... Nie ma podanego źródła ani listy autorów. Nie wróży to dobrze na przyszłość... Wikia Fantasypedia: Użytkownik Terrapodian przenosi z commons i Wikipedii zdjęcia i grafiki. Daje tam szablon GFDL ale łamie GFDL nie podając źródła i autorów. Przykład: http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grafika:Piekara.jpg&action=history i http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grafika:Piekara.jpg&action=history Wikia kolarstwo: http://kolarstwo.wikia.com/wiki/Deutschland_Tour_2006/1_etap - przepisane z Wikinews. Jest niby szablon, ale tekstów na licencji CC nie można przenosić pod licencję GNU FDL na której działa ta Wikia. Obie te licencje nie są kompatybilne na tyle, aby można było edytować w GNU FDL tekst, który był pierwotnie napisany pod licencją CC. Wikia Gliwice: Na razie nie ma tam nic, ale herb został przeniesiony z commons - z naruszeniem GNU FDL (jest źródło, ale niedokładne i nie ma autorów) - nie wróży to dobrze na przyszłość... Ten sam herb jest też użyty w reklamówce tej Wikii: http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Gliwice - naturalnie również z naruszeniem GNU FDL. To tyle, co mi się chciało pogrzebać w polskojęzycznych Wikiach. Znalazłem tyle przypadków naruszenia prawa przez mniej więcej 10-20 minut... Ogólny wniosek z tego jest taki, że wypada się Wam ostro zabrać za przestrzeganie prawa... nawet jeśli nie ja, to ktoś inny się wam wkrótce dobierze do skóry za takie totalne olewanie licencji i kompletnie nonszalanckie do nich podejście... Skoro jak mogłem znaleźć przez kilknaście minut, nie wysilając się specjalnie liczne przypadki naruszeń licencji, to ewidentnie wskazuje to na to, że tego jest najprawdopodobniej więcej i że prawdopodobnie nikt tego wszystkiego nie sprawdza i nie stara się edukować twórców kolejnych Wikii w zakresie funkcjonowania wolnych licencji... Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Jeszcze jedno, bo to w sumie dosyć zabawne jest i dobrze obrazuje Twoje podejście do zasad działania wolnych licencji. Weźmy grafikę: *http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Heckert_GNU.png ona jest udostępniona na Free Art License i nawet masz przy niej odpowiedni szablon z tekstem "Można je swobodnie modyfikować oraz rozpowszechniać zgodnie z warunkami tej licencji." i to też prawda... Ale zaraz, zaraz... jakie to są te warunki? Czy ktoś o tym choć przez chwilę pomyślał? Otóż podstawowym warunkiem licencji Free Art jest podanie pierwotnego źródła i autorów, bo to jest taka licencja jak GNU FDL, tyle że dla dzieł sztuki. Zatem wasze użycie tej grafiki łamie' podstawowe zasady tej licencji, bo nie podaliście ani źródła ani autorów... Jak to poprawnie powinno być zrobione można zobaczyć na: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Heckert_GNU_white.svg Na koniec wreszcie warto zauważyć, że dokładnie wszystkie ikonki na stronie głównej fantasypedii, które zdaje się to Ty wszystkie wstawiłaś, w dokładnie ten sam sposób łamią licencję, na którą się powołujesz, co wskazuje na fakt, że prawdopodobnie nigdy jej po prostu nie przeczytałaś... Przykład: *http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Nuvola_apps_bookcase.png i poprawne użycie tej grafiki w Commons: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Nuvola_apps_bookcase.png Pozdrowienia Polimerek. Masz nowe wiadomości? Zgłaszam problem. Na stronie głównej Nonsensenopedii wyświetla się komunikat że mam nowe wiadomości. Kiedy wchodzę na swoją dyskusję nie ma żadnych wiadomości. Sprawdzałem historię. Odświeżałem stronę główną. I nic! --Michalwadas 08:43, 31 sie 2006 (UTC) Hani mówi Przyjąłem. 11:55, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Homoseksualizm Dostałaś już ode mnie zgłoszenie do nowej Wikii o homoseksualizmie? Przydatny link Losuj mediawiki Brak nazwy w tytule Drobny problem: na górnym pasku przeglądarki nie pokazuje się "Thelemita", tylko np. "Strona Główna -". Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak się dzieje. Proszę o pomoc. Pozdrawiam, Levy http://thelemita.wikia.com. tradycja od wczoraj świruje Nie wiesz co się dzieje? Nie daje sie zapisać, wyskakują informacje o błędzie, różne cuda. Nawet strona główna nie zawsze wskakuje. wylogowywałam się i logowałam na nowo - nic nie pomogło. A jak się wchodzi stąd, to pisze "Not a valid wikia: The URL you entered points to a Wikia that does not exist". Didixi 05:34, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) ::Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale tradycja nie działa, jak powinna. Ciągle jakieś błędy dostaję..., nie zapisuje, pisze że jest w read onkly mode, albo że nie mogła zapisać paris.wikia.com. Nie kapuję... W twojej dyskusji na tradycji zapisać nic nie mogę... Didixi 05:42, 18 paź 2006 (UTC)